Coming to Term
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: (sequel to Corruption of a son) As Panem waits for his fate to be decided he struggles to find a way to move on from all that has happened.


Coming to Term

_Hey Yami here after who knows how long just got hit with sudden inspiration to write this no idea why (Caugh rereading hunger games caugh) A sequal to Corruption of a son, and a sort of what would happen if I actoully finished Birth of Panem_

_For those who liked Birth of Panem sorry but I am not finishing it, I wish I got more done but everytime I look at the story all I see are things I could of done better and I honestly don't have the time to continue, I will be writing a exoskeleton of what the story would of been if continued incase anyone wants to take to have at it._

* * *

><p>Panem sat their listening to the rapid beat of his own heart. Despite his panic on the inside, on the outside he appeared disturbingly calm, unnefected by the choas around him.<p>

The rebellion faught debating what they should do to him. He himself seemed to confuse them, they all felt emmense hatred yet compassion for him at the same time. It was almost fun to watch as a persons face went from hateful, confused, piting, caring, then back to hateful all in less than a second.

Panem felt nothing for them, they were all traitors, especially _her_. That blasted girl on fire! What right did she have in just turning on him like that! After all he did for her! After he made Snow spare her!

Panem closed his ruby red eyes and took in a deep breath. 'No.' He thought silently. 'I am not going down a decomposed mess, I will not go down like _them._' He thought venemously

Memories flashed before his eyes. His uncle trying to calm him down and assure him he was ok as he faded into oblivion, his lavander eyes outlined with red and filled with tears. His aunt struggling till the very end refusing to lose even as her body was swollowed up by water. His brother and sister both of which he murdered heartlessly. His father screaming in pain as he was burned alive-

'No!' Panem visible cringed at the memories. 'It was all there own fault!'

He glared at the 'politicians' before him debatting his fate. It was all there fault couldn't they see he did his best, did they even know really what he was!?

Probably not considering their talking about just getting it over with and shooting him. As if a simple bullet would kill him.

Though considering how he felt right now, death would be welcome.

He was tired of this delusion of a perfect world he had made to confine himself from the harsh reality of what happened. He was tired even though he would never admit it to himself.

It was so confusing he hated them...but he was thankful at the same time.

Was he going to be replaced? Like his father before him? If yes then by whom? Who would raise this child inform him on what it meant to be a country, he wouldn't have contact from outside what used to be North America, these people didn't eve know there was anything outside North America.

Why did he care anyway?

Feeling hopeless, (though not admitting he was this.) he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little copper and zinc coin, on one side was a picture of a building on the other side a picture of a respected man from his fathers times.

It was a penny.

Panem didn't know how it survived this long, but he was silently grateful it did. He found the once common item in the dirt when he arrived here.

A faint smile came to his face as he remembered talking to with his father about the near value less item.

"What's that?"

Panem nearly dropped his little treasure on the ground, he glared up at the speaker, only for his face to fall in shock.

Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, was looking at him. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare, her gray eyes looked down apon him uneasily.

Panem swollowed. He wanted to jump up and start screaming at the girl but he couldn't bring himself too for some reason. " It's a penny." He said finally after he decided screaming at the girl would be pointless...although he very much would like too.

The girl on fires face wrinkled with confusion. "What's a penny?" She asked sitting down across from him.

"It's a old form of currency used before I-...before Panem was established." Panem said hesitantly.

Katniss Gave him a confused look. "I wasn't really aware there was anything hear before Panem." She said thoughfully.

'Of course you weren't aware.' Panem thought snidly. 'I didn't want to remeber.'

"Can I see it?" She suddenly asked holding out her hand. Afer seeing Panems hesitation she gave him a small smile. "I promise to give it back." She promised.

Reluctantly Panem handed over his treasure, he watched her warily as she handled it examining the carving on the front.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Panem practically growled, nodding over to the argueing politicians his eyes locked on the penny.

Miss Everdeen tensed, she gave him a wary look. "Let's just say I don't really get along with them."

Panem snorted. "Very few can."

She smiled at that, and went back to examining the penny. "Who's this on the front?" She asked

Panem blinked, he thought for a moment struggling to remember the mans name. He remembered his father really respected him, but the name... "I think it was Link or something like that. He was a leader of Am-" Panem practically choked on the name. "The country before us, He was famous for...stopping a civil war and freeing people something like that."

Miss Everdeen paused her examination, and looked at him. "He sounds like a great man."

Panem nodded. "He was. Father loved him." He found himself unconsiouly saying.

"Your father?" Katniss asked.

Panem tensed up. "Yes, he uh loved history."

"He must of loved history." She asked.

Panem smiled. "You could say it was his whole life."

Miss Everdeen smiled back. "Where is he now?"

Panem tensed back up. "Gone." He growled. ' "He died when I was young." 'And I will soon be joining him.'

The girl on fire gave him a sympathetic look. "If it makes you feel better, my father died when I was younger too..."

Panem remained silent.

Miss Everdeen handed him back the penny.

Panem took it silently, quickly pocketing it.

The girl on fire glanced back at the people argueing the man before hers fate. "Why are they so interested in you." She asked.

Panem's ruby red eyes bored into her grey ones. "I worked with President Snow."

Distrust instantly clouded the girl on fires grey eyes. Panem sneered at her, catching her off gaurd. "It's ok to hate me everyone does." He laughed bitterly. "All I did is do what I thought was best and look at me now! I tried so hard to make everyone like me and now here I am the most hated man in the world." 'Just like father.'

Miss Everdeen glared at him. "You honestly thought what was happening was the right thing." She asked her vioce cold and hard.

"Sweety." Panem sneered. "Let me tell you there is no other way! You know all this talk of democracy going around trust me it's going to crash and burn just watch!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, I watched, I saw it all, domination is the only way to protect a country! A few lives are worth it for the greater good!" Panem sneered, his ruby red eyes glittering madly.

The girl on fire jumped up. "How is killing children for the greater good?" She snapped.

"It's all about control-"

"All that control does is kill us from the inside out!" Miss Everdeen snapped.

Panem felt like all the oxygen was forced out of his body.

_"I'd rather die than be free." America said smiling down at the young country. "Appresion is like a fungus that slowly takes over and kills you." He explained. _

_The young red eyed to be nation looked up at America in confusion. "Is it really that bad, if a country is doing what is best for the people-"_

_America burst out laughing. "Trust me kiddo it never stays 'for the people'. You remember my Russia and China right."_

_The young to be nation wrinkled his nose at the memory of the wierd nations. "Yay their wierd."_

_America let another chuckled. "They are- well were in Russia's case communist, that is a government where everyones equal."_

_"That sound fair." Young Panem stated._

_"It was at first." A sad smile appeared on America's face. "Greed can take seed in the greatest of men, and when greed takes hold things don't get so fair anymore."_

_"So what your saying is the only way people can be protected is if they protect themselves." The yound Panem analysed._

_America laughed and rubbed Panems malticolored hair. "That's part of it kiddo." He practically sang in his chipper vioce._

_Panem pouted. "I'm not a kid stop calling me that."_

_America just laughed._

"I'm sorry."

Miss Everdeen glared down at him. "Right that fixes everything."

"What else do you want me to say, gee I screwed up!" Panem snapped. He quickly looked away, guilt built up inside him. "I didn't want to end up like him, I didn't want to fall like he did."

Miss Everdeen eyed him warirly. "It looks like the finally decided what to do with you." She said motioning to the people behind him.

Panem grunted. "You should leave girl on fire you have seen enough people die already."

Miss Everdeen gave him a long look. "They won't kill you."

Panem snickered. "Alright I don't know how you thinks this works-"

"I won't let them." Miss Everdeen inturrupted. "I don't know why but I feel like I know you." She added quickly after seeing Panem give her a odd look. "I just felt this need to protect you."

The two sat in silence.

Panem straightened himself up. "We should at least introduce ourselves I am Palleas F Jones It is a pleasure to meet you girl on fire." He said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"Katniss Everdeen, but you already knew that." She said taking his hand.

Panem let out a small chuckle. "It's kind of impossible not to."

"So what does the F stand for?" She asked.

"It's a secret." Panem answered smiling.

"Mr. Jones. You are to come with us immediatly." A gaurd announced glaring down at Panem.

Panem took a deep breath and obeyed there wishes dreading what was to come.

"Hey." Katniss suddenly called, getting the the red eyed mans attention. "Everything will be fine...I promise."

Panem smiled back at her. "Thank you Miss Everdeen, and here." He pulled out the penny and handed it to her. "Keep it, it's suppose to be good luck. Count it as my thanks...for everything you've done for me."

Katniss frowned at him. "But we only just met."

Panem smiled at her. "Now you know that isn't true."

With that he let the gaurds lead him into a dark room, and sit him down on a hard metal chair. Panem remained calm, even as they jeered at him treating him like the lowest living being possible.

He didn't know what changed in that simple conversation with his own little mockingjay, but something did. He felt like he was taking a step forward into a new age.

Vaguely he wondered if his family would be proud of him.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it, Panem's little moment coming to terms with what has happened. Sorry if it's not that good I just had a sudden urge to write this. And sorry if there is anything wrong I just started reading Hunger games again and I know I screwed up on Katniss's character so please bear with me. Review if you like, or hate.<em>


End file.
